


I Won’t Back Down

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Canon - Anime Dub, Coda, Community: comment_fic, Duel Monsters Anime, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e13 The Master of Magicians: Part 3, Gen, Inspiration Songs, Inspired by Music, Lotus Position, Meditation, Song: I Won’t Back Down, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after The Master of Magicians Part 3. Yami listens to the song I Won’t Back Down by Tom Petty, and realizes that he relates to the chorus of the song itself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won’t Back Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! :) Here's a new Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot I cooked up one day. I was listening to the song I Won’t Back Down by Tom Petty, which is from the 1989 album Full Moon Fever, and I got to thinking...
> 
> What if Yami Yugi listened to this song for the first time, and realized that he can relate to the song in its entirety? Well, this is what I came up with. Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The lyrics to I Won’t Back Down by Tom Petty belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

I Won’t Back Down

_Well, I won’t back down_   
_No, I won’t back down_   
_You could stand me up at the gates of hell_   
_But I won’t back down_

_Gonna stand my ground,_   
_won’t be turned around_   
_And I’ll keep this world from draggin’ me down_   
_Gonna stand my ground_   
_and I won’t back down_

His crimson eyes closed, Yami Yugi seemed to be like a monk in meditation, as he was definitely floating while in the Lotus Position. He had his palms up and the index fingers and thumbs of his hands curled until they touched at the tips.

Playing softly in the background was none other than the music by one of Yami's favorite singers, an American man named Tom Petty, who was best known for the songs "Free Fallin’" and "I Won’t Back Down".

_{Chorus:}_   
_Hey, baby, there ain’t no easy way out_   
_Hey, I will stand my ground_   
_And I won’t back down_

_Focus. Find your center. Relax. Meditate._

Mentally repeating this mantra to himself, Yami continued his activities of being quiet and still. He smirked to himself. _Apparently, Tom Petty sure knew what he was doing when he wrote the song "I Won’t Back Down",_ he thought. _Also, one good reason why I like it is because it reminds me of me a bit. I will stand my ground no matter what. And I will never back down from a Duel, either._

_Well, I know what’s right_   
_I got just one life_   
_In a world that keeps on pushin’ me around_   
_But I’ll stand my ground and I won’t back down_

Battles to fight. Wars to win. Sometimes they won. Sometimes they lost. Yami knew this. He had seen it all in his five thousand years, of course. He mentally shook his head. These present-day mortals sure could make things complicated, but only when they were able to put their minds to it. And that was usually most of the time.

_Hey, baby, there ain’t no easy way out_   
_Hey I will stand my ground_   
_And I won’t back down_

After taking a few deep breaths, Yami focused all his energies - mental and psychic - into controlling his emotions, especially his calmness and never rushing into things, of course. He had to admit, Yugi had the right idea when he suggested meditation with the Lotus Position in order to help him relax.

"After all, Yami," he'd pointed out, "you always seem to be doing it anyway, especially whenever I get into my thoughts and you are right there to provide me with answers."

Now that he thought about it, Yami realized that Yugi was right about that, too.

_No, I won’t back down_

After taking another few and final deep breaths, Yami opened his crimson eyes and floated gently to the bed, where he uncrossed his legs and gave them some good warm-up stretches. Sitting in a position like that was kind of nice and all, but, Yami had to admit, there were some drawbacks to it as well. Getting off the bed, he headed over to the stereo and pushed the "Stop" button. Instantly, the music disappeared.

"That's quite enough for now."

Yami's baritone voice seemed to echo in the silent room as he pondered about what to do next. Then he smiled.

At that moment, Yami knew one thing. He would always stand his ground, and like the song said, he wouldn't back down, especially from a Duel in a world that sought to push him around, either.

Of that he was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
